Once Upon A Time - TMNT
by NeonXra
Summary: Maxime Nicole Stan moves to New York in an attempt to get over the death of her parents, but ends up finding true love instead. But will this love have a happy ending and will they life happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Fairytales don't excist.

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story. Hope you guys like it and enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, I loved the fairytales my mother and sister told me by my bed every night. Especially Beauty and The Beast, wich proves that loves conquers everything. At least, that's what I thought of it. But what I loved most about those fairytales were the happy endings. Mine hadn't come yet. After a whole year of bad and beyond bad things happening to me and my family, my sisters and I decided to move to New York.

My sister Miranda had always been in love with the big city. Though, we came from a small village, Miranda had always been more of a city girl, while she had never been in one. Maybe it came from all those TV shows she watched.

While my sisters were both fast asleep I was preparing myself for my first day at my new school. I thought I'd be more excited, but right now, I couldn't wait till I was home again. While I _was_ at home.

On my way to school I couldn't help but be amazed by the size of all the buildings. And how diffrent each and every person looked from the other. And before I knew it, I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're.. Oh I'm sorry!", a girl with red hair and blue eyes looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

I gave a small smile. "It's alright, hope it's not going to become a habit, bumping into people", I said when I took her hand and she helped me of the ground. "I'm April O'Neil", she introduced herself. I shook her hand, "Maxime Nicole Stan, but, please, call me Max".

"Funny name. Are you going to school?", April asked pointing at my backpack. I gave a sheepish grin and a nod. "First day, want to go home already", I told her. April chuckled while we walked to the school entrance. "Where are you from?", April asked me. I closed the door behind me and walked faster to walk next to her. "Ireland, moved here a few months ago", I told her. April showed me where I could find my schedule. "Math..", I sighed. April smiled. "I know someone who can help you with that.. If you're willing to come with me after school?".

I gave a big smile. "That would be awesome!", I said and waved her goodbye while I went for Math class. When I came in I stood still immediately.

"You must be Maxime", the teacher said to me. I gave a nod and looked around. Jocks and cheerleaders, aye, I'm screwed. "You can take a seat over there", the teacher pointed at the seat close by the window. After I said down he already started from where he was. I felt my eyes widen. I've never had that! Maybe it was right that I took on April's offer for help.

After a while I heard the bell. Silently I thanked the gods above if they excisted for letting time fly.

April stood outside the classroom waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me. "My class is full of Jocks and cheerleaders", I hissed before looking over my shoulder twice. April chuckled and pulled me outside. "You're going to love them", she said. I stopped walking. "_The__m_?", I asked with a frown. April gave a guilty smile, "They're four brothers".

I walked past her with a sly smirk. "Hope they're good lookin'", I said. April shook her and walked me to a manhole cover. My suprise was big. "They.. Live in a sewer?", I asked.

* * *

I still looked around with huge amazement from what I saw. People living in a sewer. My mind still went on thinking what _kind of people_ would live there. April walked ahead of me and I heard her talk to someone. He sounded like a kid of twelve or something. April came back after a little while. "One warning Max", she said. I chuckled. "They're mutants or somethin'?", I asked and when I saw her face I knew she was dead serious..

April waved her hand in front of my face in the hope I'd respond. But my heart was beating in my throat. Mutants? My father had always wished he'd meet one, now his youngest child would meet four!

"Max?", she asked. I blinked and sighed. "Sorry, can I see them?", April was a bit suprised by my calmness but smiled. "You're not scared?", I shook my head. "Nope, not really", I answered. April's smile grew and she walked over to the sewer entrance. "You guys can come out now", she said. I held my heart but it was more my jaw that dropped. They seemed despite their skin colour, their shell and plastron and the three fingers, normal humans.

April noticed my look and chuckled. But she also noticed someone else's gaze. "Max, these are Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey", she said and held her smile. I wanted to walk over, but I fell over a tiny rock and before I knew, one of them had wrapped his arms around my waist to prevent me from falling. When I looked up my heart missed a few beats.

"T-thanks.. Leo, wasn't it?", I asked, preventing myself from a huge blush on my face. He gave a genuine smile wich didn't make me feel better. "You're welcome Max", he said and only after a few minutes we both realized a thing; Leo hadn't removed his arms from around my waist. I felt my face getting warmer and warmer with the minute while his brothers were chuckling.

After I stood straight he immediately removed his arms and coughed. I smiled a bit. He was really cute. I shook my head a bit. The youngest named Mikey walked over to me. "I like you", he said and smiled. I couldn't help but smile brighter myself. "Thanks, you guys seem really cool", I told him. Mikey seemed even more happy and pulled me by the wrist into their house.

I looked amazed by how their house looked like. Just like an actual house. My eye fell on the smaller turtle. "Aww, who is this then?", I asked. "His name is Spike", Raph told me. I stood straight and smiled. "You're pet, I assume?", I asked him. Raph smirked at me and nodded. Then he turned to face April, "I like her already!", he said to her.

Maybe, just maybe, New York wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Romeo and Juliet?

Later that night it was movie night at our house. Miranda as usually was letting me and Cassie do everything, while she sat down and picked the movie. Cassie placed a bowl of popcorn in the microwave while I poured the drinks. "Just like Cinderella and the evil stephmom", Cassie whispered when I walked past her. I chuckled and placed our drinks on the table. When Miranda looked at me with an confused look I just broke in laughter.

"Nothing Miranda!", Cassie yelled while I kept on laughing. We were silenced by a weird sounds coming from the fire escape.

"I'll go", I told my sisters. Miranda pushed a baseball bat in my hand before pushing me through the window. I peeked over the edge and saw Leo laying there. My first thought was that he might be dead, but then I heard Raph from the roof. "That wasn't very silent, Leo!".

Secretly I wanted to grin, but instead I left my bat on the ground and went off the fire escape. I managed to land on my feet and ran over to Leo, who was slowly trying to get up. I kneeled and smirked at him, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you are so slow in getting up 'cause you knew I would help".

When he looked at me I felt uneasy again. Maybe it were his eyes when they looked into mine or something. Or I was just getting ill. "Well, some help would be nice", he said, glaring up while telling me. I smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. After I pulled him up I noticed how close we were. I grinned and felt a blush coming up. Leo kept holding onto my hand and smiled.

"Yo Leo! We've got to go!", we heard Raph yell. "You'll be okay right?", I asked him. Leo nodded, "Thanks", he said and climbed onto the roof again. I smiled and went to my appartment again. When I came in I saw Miranda smile like an idiot at me. I frowned. "What?", I asked. "You held hands with a guy!", She flew me around the neck. "He's just a guy I had just met", I told them when even Cassie looked like an smileing idiot.

"It's no big deal", I said and waved with my hand. Miranda shook her head. "You always say that, but then the guy says he's got a crush on you!", Cassie told me. I thought about it and nodded. True, it happend, but could it be? Leo falling in love with me?

* * *

Raph smirked as Leo got onto the roof again. He eyed him and frowned. "What is it?", he asked. Raph crossed his arms and smirked. "You like Max, don't ya?", he asked. Leo felt the blood rush to his face as he thought about the girl they'd met a few days ago.

"She's just a friend", he told his younger brother. Raph shook his head and walked over to him. "Hate to tell ya, but Max ain't an ugly girl. You'd better be quick, or else someone other than you might be with her", he said. Leo looked at him and for a minute Leo thought Raph meant himself.

But Raph was right, Max was beautiful. Leo sighed. "Get to know her first a little bit better", Donnie offered. Leo thought about it. It would be an great idea to get to know Max a little bit better. So he decided to stop by her house to thank her.

* * *

After the hour long lecture both my sisters gave me about boys I finally was dismissed to go to bed. I closed the door behind me and nearly let out a scream. "Leo?! What... On earth are you doing _in_ _my room_?!", I asked, more susprised over the fact he could break into my room other than that he was here. Leo smiled a bit, but I saw he felt a little guilty. "I came to say thanks", he said. I chuckled, which suprised him, "You've already said thanks. I believe there's some other reason why you're here", I told him. Leo turned a bit red I believe. "I.. uhm.. W-well", he stuttered. I could only smile at it.

"Well, you're welcome, anything else?", I asked while I walked over to my closet. Leo stared firmly at the ground. I saw it and chuckled again. Due to me being extremely nervous right now. Never had a guy been so nice and kind to me. "Leo?",

"Yes?", he looked up at me.

"You look like a little kid, standing like that".

Leo blinked a few times and smiled again. I smiled back and an akward silence came in. "How are you? I mean, that fall must've hurt", I asked while I sat down on my bed. Leo stood against my window and crossed his arms. "Not much, we can deal with alot more pain", he explained. I nodded and looked at my closet. "Max", Leo said. I looked up and found him sitting next to me.

"How do you do that?", I asked in suprise. Leo smiled at me. "Can you teach me?", I asked him. "Well, if you're prepaired to train for years", that question didn't take me long to answer. "No.. I'm not", I said and chuckled, feeling like an total idiot right now.

"I could train you in handeling weapons and self defense", he offered. I laughed. "Sweetie, believe me, I can handle myself on that one. I was a kickboxer a few years back. Won once the national championship", I told him. Leo blushed a bit. "Well, how about I teach you some new tricks then".

I smiled. "You just _want_ to train me", I said to him. Leo looked and me and smirked. "Training you? I could be a waste of my time", he teased me. I chuckled. "Alright, see you tomorrow then?", I asked when we both walked to my window. Leo nodded and opened the window. I started to laugh a little.

"What is it?", Leo asked me, a bit suprised of my sudden laughter. "Usually I let people out through the door, not the window", Leo nodded and smiled at me. When I looked at him, I got that uneasy feeling again. Maybe I should ask Miranda or Cassie what that means..

"Well, when are you coming?", Leo asked. I thought about it and peeked over my shoulder to look at the calender. "Tomorrow's good?", I asked on which Leo nodded. I smiled. "It's a date then!", I said and waved before I closed the window.

* * *

Raph smirked when he saw Leo coming back. "How was it?", he asked. Leo sighed. "Well, good. She's.. Coming over tomorrow".

Mikey chuckled. "As a date?", he asked, smileing. Leo shrugged. "She said it was, but it's just a training", he told his brothers. Raph laughed. "Just a training? Dude, she'll see it as a bit more. It might be you're chance on getting to know her better".

Leo thought about it. Was he really starting to fall for their new friend?

* * *

**Heeyyy, sorry it took soo long. I just couldn't find the time, well hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Like Fire, Like Water

**Enjoyyy**

* * *

April was happy when I asked her for help the next day. I needed to look cute in a sports outfit. Wait a sec, did I just said that? April picked out like a ton of good outfits. But we choose a blue tanktop and black pants. All in all pretty simple. But hey, I was about to get my ass kicked. By.. A guy.

While I was putting my hair in a ponytail, April was pulling my arm, dragging me down to the lair. "You're going to have so much fun!", she said. I smiled and by the time we came there, I finally had my ponytail. April noticed Donnie and walked over to him. Somehow I got a grin on my face. It was obvious for me she liked him.

Leo saw me and walked over. "Are you ready?", He asked. I smiled at him. "I look ready, doesn't really mean I'm ready", I said with half a smile. "Just.. Don't go hard on me, alright?", I asked him when we walked over to the dojo. Leo stopped me. "Of course. Let's just start with something easy", he said and grabbed a bow and some arrows. I gulped.

"How's that easy?", I asked when I took the objects over from him. Leo smiled and stood behind me. "Just make sure you don't hit me in the plastron. That way you know you're pulling the string to far", he explained. I closed one eye in the hope I'd aim better.. But it didn't.

After a few times I still couldn't manage to hit the spot.

Leo chuckled when I got a bit angry. He placed his hand on mine and made me look at him. "It's alright, it doesn't matter how long you take", he told me. I tilted my head and smiled. Leo was really a sweetheart.

"Max?", I blinked. How stupid of me. "Uhm, yeah, I'm fine", I said. How could I think he'd like me.

"Maybe a break?", he asked me. I nodded. We walked over to the kitchen. He handed me a water bottle and I thanked him. This kind of reminded me of my training sessions with my eldest brother Thunder. We'd sat down after a few hours and talk.

"So, how's New York?", Leo asked me. I shrugged. "Alot of people. More than where I come from".

Leo frowned. "Where are you from then?", he asked. I smiled, "Galway, Ireland". I took a sip from the water bottle and noticed how he had gotten silent. "Isn't it hard at times.. I mean, to be a mutant?", it came out before I knew I said it. But to my suprise Leo wasn't angry or insulted. "It is very hard, especially around humans", he explained.

I smiled. "I don't mind", I told him. Leo smiled at me, genuinely. "Thanks Max, you're a true friend", he said to me. I nodded and wanted to say something else when we heard Mikey yell something.

"I should go", I said standing up. Leo seemed unwillingly to let me, but understood it. "I should go check out what Mikey wanted", he said and we both walked into the livingroom. I hid behind Leo when I saw a sort of robot standing there.

He only chuckled. "What is that?", I asked. "It's Metalhead!", Mikey said to me. I smiled faintly. Since I was young, I had a great dislike in robotic and mechanic things. I held my hands in the air. "Have fun, I'm out", I told him.

It seemed that Leo hesitated for a sec, but then he said to me: "I'll bring you home".

I smiled. "Not really need it, but, alright".

* * *

When we reached the fire-escape of my appartement, the first thing I checked for were my sisters. You'd never know when they'd sneak up on ya and ask nearly a million questions per minute. When the coast was clear, I let Leo in my room. Hopefully he wouldn't say a thing about the colour. But from the look on his face. Jup, really a questions is going to come.

"Why is it.. Pink?", he asked with a teasing smile on his face. I nudged him with my elbow in his side. "Let me. I like it", that must've been the most sarcastic thing I've _ever_ said. "It was Miranda's room, but she has way more clothes than I do, so we switched rooms. Only on the decorating part, I never came so far", I told him.

Leo looked around and nodded. "I could help you with painting", he offered. My eyes widen. "You'd do that?", I asked him in full suprise. Leo smiled and nodded. "It's not so much work, and friends help", I felt my eye twitch. How many times was he going to use that word?

"Great", I told him. Leo smiled and walked over to the window. He opened the window and turned to face me. "Thanks for the really short training session", I said and smlied. Leo nodded. "You're welcome", he said to me and jumped on the fire-escape. I stuck my head out of the window and smiled. "See ya around", I said and waved with a grin.

"Yeah, see you around, Max", Leo said to me and then the most remarkable thing happend in my life. Leo leaned in and kissed me!

I felt my face getting warmer and warmer with the minute. When he broke the kiss he just smiled at me. "Out of the friendzone it is, I think", I said and grinned like an idiot. Know I knew how my sisters were feeling.

Just before Leo wanted to leave I grabbed his arm. "You're not going to be like; next time I'm around you're going to pretend like nothing happend, right?", I asked him. Leo turned to face me and smiled. "I couldn't do that".

"My sisters do it all the time. Ignoring me".

Leo chuckled. "I couldn't", he said. I smiled. "I know, you just said it, well, goodnight", I said and kissed Leo this time. He grinned. "I can get used to it", he said, waved than took off. I went back inside and fell on my bed. Eeeh! I can't believe that happend!


End file.
